It Is Love
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: Naoi finds Otonashi leaving the high school and is curious, so he follows the other. Was his decision a blessing in disguise? Rated T towards the end.


A/N: Hallos~ So, at the moment, I've decided to work on multiple fanfics at once, two for my own enjoyment, and one for my friend. Busy, busy! So, I hope you all like this.~

.o.

"Otonashi-saaaan!" A familar voice from behind Otonashi Yuzuru called. He had just decided to take a nice, relaxing stroll around afterlife highschool, just to get away from some of the drama. And by 'drama', he meant like Yuri mumbling continously mumbling about Angel, quite loudly, to herself about it, Noda trying to pick a fight with him every Five seconds, and other things.

The red-haired teen had heard the voice and halted his walking to turn on his heel and look back. He smiled a bit at the view. It was Naoi Ayato running towards him and once every while, stumbling over his own feet.

"Otonashi-san! Where.. Where are you going? I saw you leave the school and I couldn't help but follow you! I tried calling your name a few times before, but you weren't listening," Naoi had told Otonashi, finally catching up to him and placing a hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath from running. "and man, do you walk fast."

Otonashi smiled a bit more and lifted his hand to scratch his cheek, albeit a bit embarrasingly. Had Naoi really been calling his name since he left the school? He must have really been deep in thought.

"Really? O-Oh, I'm sorry, Naoi. I wasn't ignoring you or anything, I just.. I have a lot on my mind." The red-haired teen confessed, a tiny embarrassed blush appearing on his cheeks. He watched as Naoi removed his hand from his chest, his breathing seemingly back to normal; his eyes widened only a bit, noticing Otonashi's petite blush. This caused Naoi to smile. He lifted his hand and placed it on the top of the taller teen's head and slowly ran his hand down Otonashi's hair, so his hand was now placed on the other's shoulder. All the while, Naoi was smiling admiringly at Otonashi's now, a bit stunned, face.

"That's okay, Otonashi-san. We all have a lot on our minds, so I don't blame you for wanting to take a break," Naoi spoke gently, comfortingly. Otonashi had noticed that Naoi had gotten a bit closer to him, and his gaze wavered between his eyes and his lips. He just had to say it.

"Are you.." Otonashi started. Naoi already knew what he meant and quickly removed his hand from Otonashi's shoulder.

"I-I am not!" He nearly shouted at the other, his mouth moving animatedly, all while a large blush was pooling onto his cheeks. Naoi then made a small noise in the back of his throat and gazed down, his hands joined in front of hisself. "If... If I _was..._ Would you think of me any differently, Otonashi-san?" Naoi lifted his head only a bit and glanced up the other, taller teen.

Otonashi was only slightly surprised. He had expected Naoi to come clean with his true sexuality sooner than later, but I guess now was his time to reveal it.

A big smile slipped onto Otonashi's lips and in the spur of the moment, he quickly wrapped his arms around Naoi's waist, pulling his tight against his chest. Truth was, Otonashi _did _also have feelings for Naoi, but he guessed that his feelings weren't as strong and sure as the other's, and he was much better at hiding it. Otonashi felt Naoi stiffen slightly in his arms before relaxing completely and flinging his own arms around the other's back.

"O-Otonashi-san..?" The dark-green haired teen asked quietly, his voice wavering. He was unsure why Otonashi was doing this, but it all became clear once his love interest whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine and his heart begin racing faster than it ever had before.

"I like you too, Naoi.."

The red-haired teen was absolutely positive that he wanted Naoi to know his feelings. He had a somewhat difficult time to hide his feelings for the other when Naoi began to cling to him or talk softly and comfortingly to him or protect him from any sort of threat. He knew that Naoi truly _did _love Otonashi, and the feelings for him began to flourish right after the red-haired teen yanked the other into a tight, somewhat uncomfortable but comfortable at the same time, embrace right after he had harshly 'punished' many students. Otonashi made him realize that yes, there was a reason to become the best person you can be before the time is up for good. And Naoi decided that his reason for becoming a better person was Otonashi. His one and only love.

Naoi gripped the fabric of Otonashi's coat between his fingers on his back and nuzzled his face into the other's chest.

"I... I-I can't believe it.. Is.. Is this really happening?" Naoi mumbled to both himself and Otonashi. The taller teen chuckled quietly.

"Yes, Naoi. This is no dream," Otonashi replied, and simply hearing the confirmation from his one and only caused his eyes to quickly begin watering.

"... I love you, Otonashi-san! I love you, I love you, I love you! I don't care how many times I have to say it!" Naoi yelled into Otonashi's chest, causing the other to pull him even closer. At this point, tears were streaming down Naoi's cheeks in complete happiness. This is what he wanted..

_His wish was granted... _

_He could disappear right now... _

_But he couldn't.._

_He couldn't disappear now, knowing that Otonashi loved him back. He had to continue on for the sake of Otonashi. _

"Come on.. Let's go to my room.." The taller teen quietly told the other. Naoi quickly nodded in agreement.

.o.

Naoi's lips crashed onto Otonashi's as soon as the two had sat on the petite loveseat that was in the red-haired's room. Otonashi had been only a bit taken aback by this action and the fact that Naoi was proceeding to straddle the other's hips. But he felt the same towards Naoi. He wanted this. Otonashi eagerly kissed back, a small blush arising to his cheeks, a large one already upon Naoi's.

The dark-green haired teen ran his hands up and down the other's clothed chest, and as his hands ran back up once more, he quickly began undoing the buttons to the shirt that was underneath his uniform coat. While Naoi worked on Otonashi's shirt, Otonashi reached up a bit and grasped the rim of Naoi's hat, which was apart of his own uniform. The taller teens hands went to Naoi's back and began stroking up and down it, his hands sometimes going to clasp around the other's pert, soft ass and give it a little squeeze, which would cause Naoi to moan into Otonashi's mouth.

Naoi had wanted to do this for... so long.. and now he was doing it.. with his love.

The slightly shorter teen rid Otonashi of his uniform coat and under shirt, his lips parting from the other's and going to kiss down to his neck where he clasped a perfect area of skin between his lips, bit gently onto the skin and _sucked_. This caused Otonashi to release a surprised groan and trail one of his hands to Naoi's front and palm his growing erection through his pants. Naoi bucked into Otonashi's touch, moaning against the other's neck.

It was that night that would leave unforgettable memories stained in the minds of both teens.

Both teens had found their one and only, one that they could share their deepest, darkest secrets with and... be happy together with.

.o.

A/N: AAAAAND DONE! I didn't really know what I was going to do with the last scene, so, if you really wanted smut, I sincerely apologize! I kind of wanted smut too, since there isn't many smut fics with Otonashi and Naoi, but maybe I will do one in the future~ Anyways, leave a review and favourite if you liked! Until next time! Bye~!


End file.
